


Fired

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: New Girl
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Cece called you saying that Jess got fired. Now you're at the ex-teacher's apartment for some comfort time.
Kudos: 7





	Fired

You rush in the apartment with an intense expression setting on your face, your angry eyes flashing towards Nick eating ice cream in a non-charming way from the sofa. “ _ **Where is she?**_ ”

He difficultly gulps in with fear. “I-in her room-”

You don’t let him finish that you’re already marching towards Jess’ room, anger rising inside your chest from the messages Cece sent you. You couldn’t believe she got fired from her job, especially when she was the only good teacher there. What kind of morons are they to even think of kicking her out?

All anger soon disappeared as soon as you walk into her room to see her sitting on the floor, holding onto the small box of her things while Cece’s patting her back. Her eyes are dull, you can tell that she’s not hearing what Cece’s telling her, and the model gives you a ‘I don’t know what to do’ look to tell you to take over. You give out a long sigh and walk over, sitting down on the other side of Jess and staying silent for a moment.

“Remember when I got fired?”

Jess eyes flicker at the sound of your voice, but she doesn’t quite turn towards you.

“I was a numb mess, just like you are now.” Her head slightly lowers while you give her a small smile. “Remember what you told me?”

She just stays silent, probably not remembering, and Cece’s sends you a confused look before you open your mouth again.

“ _Change is annoyingly difficult._ ” You slowly grab her hand in yours, taking it away from the box. “ _But even if this feels like it’s the worse thing that could ever happen to you… it’s not. In fact, it’s a blessing. You know why? Because you’re gonna go out there and find something even more special-_ ”

“- _something that was waiting for you for a long time._ ” Jess manages to give out a small smile before she turns her head to you, replacing her glasses on her nose. “Thank you, (Y/N).” She grabs Cece’s hand on her other side, giving her another smile. “And thank you, Cece. I don’t know what I would do without you two.”

“Well-” Cece gives out a smile too. “-we wouldn’t know what to do without you too.”

You couldn’t have said it better yourself.


End file.
